1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a memory device capable of operation in a burn in stress mode, a method for performing the burn in stress mode on the memory device, and a method for detecting leakage current of the memory device, and particularly to a memory device capable of operation in a burn in stress mode, a method for performing the burn in stress mode on the memory device, and a method for detecting leakage current of the memory device that can utilize an isolation word line design and the burn in stress mode to detect any leakage current path corresponding to a plurality of word lines of the memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), any leakage current path corresponding to a plurality of word lines is usually a main memory defect. Any leakage current path can be formed by a short between the plurality of word lines, and/or contamination particles of a memory process. Because some leakage current paths are very weak, leakage currents of some weak leakage current paths may also be very weak. But, the prior art does not strengthen the weak leakage current paths before the test is performed on the dynamic random access memory, so the prior art can not detect all leakage current paths corresponding to a plurality of word lines of the dynamic random access memory. Therefore, it is difficult to determine all leakage current paths for the prior art dynamic random access memory.